Imperial National Party (Dundorf)
| Seats2 Title = Governorships in the Dundorfian States | Seats2 = | Website = knp.dun.org | politics = Politics of Dundorf | political parties = Political parties of Dunorf | elections = Elections in Dundorf | }} The Imperial National Party (Dundorfian: Kaiserliche Nationale Partei) is a major right-wing Dundorfian political party that was formed in September of 3486 with the aim of establishing a Meritocratic-Republic. Inspired by other parties within Dundorf's history, the party also embraced the ideals of militarism and Dundorfian nationalism. In 3488, the party adopted the Purple-Black flag as its official flag. In 3490, after the 3489 elections, the flag was changed to Purple-White-Black. With the deaths of the DNVP and MFD, the two largest right-wing parties in Dundorf, the KNP has become both the second-largest party in the country as well as the only non-leftist party in Dundorf Party Constitution The Kaiserliche Nationale Partei has as its aim to acheive the following: 1''' - A nation where every child gets a chance to succeed in life; there should not be seperate elite private schools for the rich and low quality public schools for everyone else. '''2 - Only allowing the right to vote to those who have shown their capablity and served the nation. 3''' - The end of nepotism, socialism and unequal chances. The promotion of Equality of Opportunity as opposed to Equality of Outcome. '''4 - Abolishment of all aid given to refugees and immigrants at the expense of our nations citizens. 5''' - The introduction of a 100% Inheritence Tax, so that the assets of the deceased rich will be used to aid the common well-being '''6 - The abolishment of the democratic state and its replacement with a transparent meritocratic republic, a nation based on strength, duty and merit. '-Government:'The party believes in a small, efficient and centralized government led by an elected Emperor. The party also believes in limiting the voting populace based on intellectual capacity. The party is opposed to democracy and mob rule, and supports the ideals of the Republic, a nation based on laws. The party is heavily opposed to social justice and favors objectivism. '-Military:'The party believes in a strong military led by a highly trained and efficient officer corps. The party believes that every able-bodied citizen should serve a term in the military. '-Foreign Affairs:'The party is mostly isolationist and seeks to preserve the customs and traditions of Dundorf while still retaining ties to the outside world. The party supports restrictive laws on immigration and refugee status. The party also believes that we should not give aid to other nations without due compensation. '-Economy:'The party believes that state ownership of certain key industries and moderate economic regulation are necessary to ensure prosperity, however it opposes total state or worker control of the economy and extreme or redundant regulation. '-Religion:'The party believes in a secular state, with lip service to the main religion. '-Health and Education:'The party believes that education must be totally funded by the government. Basic health care should be covered by the government with private citizens allowed to pay more for better care if they so choose. '-Ecology:'The party believes that, while the environment must be protected, it must not be at the expense of national well-being nor prosperity. A balance should be reached between the interests of the country and environmental stability. Wolfs Guard The Wolfs Guard (Dundorfian: Wolfsgarde) is the paramilitary branch of the KNP. The KNP does not discriminate based on physical abilities, and will allow any citizen of Dundorf into the Wofsgarde. The Wolfsgarde adopted as its anthem the "März des Wolfs Legion" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1uwv1R6D8c) Election History October 3489: The Party wins 45 seats (+45) August 3491: The Party wins 109 seats (+64) August 3494: The Party wins 162 seats (+53) August 3497: The Party wins 173 seats (+11) August 3500: The Party wins 162 seats (-11) August 3503: The Party wins 136 seats (-26) Information Party Mottos "Jedem das Seine!", "Strength through Honor, Freedom through Duty!" Party Anthems *Radetzky March (3486 - 3492) *To the Glory of the Fatherland (3492 - 3499) (3503 - Present) *When All Become Disloyal (3499 - 3503) Wolfsgarde Anthems *March of the Wolfs Legion (3489 - Present) Factions Ever since the fall of the Dundorfish National People's Party (DNVP) and the Monarchist Faction of Dundorf (MFD), the KNP has allowed the former members of these parties to join its ranks. This naturally led to the KNP being divided along ideological lines. The various factions agree that they are all against socialism, but disagree over several details. 'National-Imperialist Faction' This faction makes up the core of the KNP. Lead by Ruprecht Alphonsus, this faction desires a meritocratic republican state headed by the most competent. Supportive of a limited democracy. Makes up 67% of the KNP. Also contains the majority of the Wolfsgarde. Supports State-Capitalism (Dun.: Staatskapitalismus). *Leader: Ruprecht Alphonsus I *Colors: Violet, Black *Symbols: Wolf, Phoenix *Percentage of Party: 64% 'National-Popularist Faction' Made up of former members of the DNVP, this faction seeks to establish a semi-authoritarian government in Dundorf. Supportive of parliamentary democracy. Proponents of State-Capitalism. Has the third-largest membership in the party. *Leader: Friedrich von Dundorf *Colors: Orange *Symbols: Eagle *Percentage of Party: 12% 'Monarchist Faction' Former members of the MFD. Seek to restore the Dundorfian monarchy. Non-supportive of democracy. Proponents of full capitalism. Second-largest membership in the party. *Leader: Konstantin Schwinghammer *Colors: Black *Symbols: Eagle *Percentage of Party: 16.4% 'Technocratic Faction' Made up of the non-militant sections of the party, this faction supports isolationism, pacifism and focus on technological innovation. No membership in the Wolfsgarde and is the smallest faction within the party. This faction, however, makes up the majority of the KNP Cabinet. *Leader: Ludolf von Bock *Colors: White, Black *Symbols: Black-White Circle *Percentage of Party: 4.6% Music The party relies upon the use of music as a means of quickly and efficiently spreading its messages. ---- Wenn Alle Untreu Werden (When All Become Disloyal) Party Anthem from 3499 to 3503, Anthem of the short-lived New Dundorfian Republic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuKd3zXGS8Q Wenn alle untreu werden, so bleiben wir doch treu, Daß immer noch auf Erden für euch ein Fähnlein sei. Gefährten unsrer Jugend, ihr Bilder beßrer Zeit, Die uns zu Männertugend und Liebestod geweiht. Wollt nimmer von uns weichen, uns immer nahe sein, Treu wie die dorfische Eichen, wie Mond und Sonnenschein! Einst wird es wieder helle in aller Brüder Sinn, Sie kehren zu der Quelle in Lieb und Reue hin. Es haben wohl gerungen die Helden dieser Frist, und nun der Sieg gelungen, übt Satan neue List. Doch wie sich auch gestalten, im Leben mag die Zeit, du sollst uns nicht veralten, o Traum der Herrlichkeit. Ihr Sterne seid uns Zeugen, die ruhig niederschaun, Wenn alle Brüder schweigen und falschen Götzen traun. Wir woll'n das Wort nicht brechen, nicht Buben werden gleich, Woll'n predigen und sprechen vom Großdundorfisches Reich. ---- Zur Ehre des Vaterlands (For the Glory of the Fatherland) Anthem of the party from 3486 to 3499 and from 3503 to the present. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xNMDqlYz80 Durchs Gebirge, durch die Steppen zog die purpur Division, |: zu befreien die nationen von der roten Rebellion. :| Durch den Schnee, wie unsere Fahne, zogen wir nach der Tyrann. |: Treu dem Schwur, das Vat'land zu retten; Gardisten von Dundorf. :| Tod und Not und bittere Jahre zogen einst durchs Vaterland; |: die Rufe der Rebellen aus der Steppe längst verschwand. :| Und so jagten wir die Roten Horden, Towaritsch und Kommissar; |: erst wenn Dundorf frei geworden, dienen wir dem neuen Zar. :| Und so jagten wir die Roten Horden, Towaritsch und Kommissar; |: erst wenn Dundorf frei geworden, dienen wir dem neuen Zar. :| Category:Parties Category:Political parties in Dundorf Category:Dundorf